


Galician Legacy

by Hyogfia



Series: Lance Is Half Galician [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Galicia, Historical, Historical References, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Galician, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance loves speaking in different languages, Lance's grandparents were galician, M/M, he likes to confuse his teammates, i guess, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:23:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyogfia/pseuds/Hyogfia
Summary: Everyone loves when Lance talks about his family.Or about the languages he has learned.Or about his mother's country.And that helps him too.





	1. Chapter 1

#  Welcome to Lance's Story Time 

"Come on, give me the blanket."

"No, I'm going to use it."

"Can we share? Please, Pidge?"

"Ugh, fine." They use it to wrap both them and Hunk. "You're welcome."

"Keith, come here! I let you sit next to me so you can hear it better." Says Lance before making some stupid kiss sounds.

"I don't know you." But he still sits down next to his boyfriend, snuggling and all.

Lance slids his arm behind Keith's shoulders casually. He still receives a blank look.

"Are you planning on starting anytime soon or are you just going to be gay?"

"I'm bi, for your knowledge, Pidgeotto."

"Shut up."

"Scary."

They glance at him annoyingly. "Start or I'll leave."

"Okay, okay. Calm down. We're waiting for Shiro, Allura and Coranic man."

"We have arrived, my boy. Fear no more."

"Guys. sit down or Lance won't be able to start..."

"One tick, Hunk" Allura leaves and returns basically a minute after with some... strange..... cookies? But, they have a popcorn's form. Whatever it is.

"Oh, our saviour!!"

"Shut up, Lance."

"So I don't tell the story, then?"

Keith, Pidge and Hunk (Hunk!!) actually groan.

"Okay, okay... I'll start!" He clears his throat, making himself more confortable as he begins to get lost on his memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just like,,,, a intro?  
> Next chapter be ready to learn a lot about Spain and, more specially, that small north part called Galicia.
> 
> Comments and kudos are aprecciated but, like, please dont read this too late and take care of yourself :c


	2. Galicain Literature Day

# Galician Literature Day

"So, you know that today is May 17th, right?" Lance starts, receiving a bunch of humming that he supposes that are affirmative. "Today was a special day in Galicia, where my grandmother and grandfather come from. Today was the Galician Literature Day."

"So... why are you telling us this? I mean, I'm not really a fan of literature, Lance..."

"Por Dios, Pidge just let me explain, please..." He coughs, his voice returning to a soft one. "When I was a kid and, honestly, even when I was an adult-"

"And adult, lol" "Have you just said lol out loud?"

"-I didn't care about this day too much neither. But since you're requesting me a story and today is today, I'll tell you how my mother celebrated it. I... I really miss it, to be honest" And he can feel Keith's reassuring arm hugging him tighter when his voice cracks at the last word. "Look, Galician Literature Day is a very important day because it was the day one of the most important galician person published a work called 'Cantares Gallegos', that literally means Galician Songs. It's a collection of poems written by Rosalía De Castro. She... She was amazing, not only for fighting for being a woman, but also for fighting for being galician. Look, no one liked Galicia then. I dont know why, though, maybe they all thought they were stupid for being so... traditional? And were discriminated for having a language that wasn't Spanish. It was awful. So this woman wrote this poems to show the word how amazing galician was, and how we could also do great things."

"Wait, they discriminated a group of people... just for their language?" Allura seemed really concerned about this fact. "But that is... so strange... what did they do with people that wasn't from Earth or, as Pidge told me that there were a lot of languages in your planet, people that didnt speak... Painish?"

"Okay, first of all, the language is Spanish, but what matters is the intention. And, well, Earth doesn't really receives aliens."

"Yes, it does."

"Not again with your conspiracy theories, Darling, please."

"But you don't understand!! Now we know that it must be true!! The US has hidden aliens underground!!!"

"Yeah, honey, of course..."Lance pets Keith's hair, receiving an huff from him. "And well, Allura, to those who weren't from the same country... They were treated correctly because they were bringing money."

"That's so... hypocritical."

"I know, but I mean, humans do are stupid." Lance chuckles at his own words. "Anyway, this day my mamá usually recited us some of the poems Rosalía wrote, since she was a huge fan of those. I... I remember a bit of some of them, maybe you want me to tell it to you?"

"Yeah, buddy. Bring it on." Hunk smiled, grabbing one of Lance's hand, that had starting to tremble under the memory of his mother. Lance took a deep breathe. 

"Okay, listen up, eberybody!!!

 

'O que nunca estivo lonxe (Those who weren't far)

non sabe o que é padecer (don't know what is to be hurt)

de lonxe as penas aumentan (Being away the pain grows)

para quen sabe querer. (for those who know how to love.)

Adiós ríos, adiós fontes, (Bye rivers, bye fountains,)

adiós regatos pequenos, (goodbye little creeks,)

adíós vista dos meus ollos, (goodbye sight of my eye,)

no sei cando nos veremos...' (I don't know when we'll meet.')"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of the poem made by me~


End file.
